


Piccolo's Egg (113 followers reward)

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Egg Laying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Piccolo spits up an egg.





	Piccolo's Egg (113 followers reward)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short request from @ellipticalgalaxy1, because she won my 113 followers prize on tumblr XD This was actually an idea I mentioned a couple of weeks ago, I thought of a longer version a while back which I’ve kind of put to one side… I may write it at some point ones my other projects are cleared, but for now… I hope this is okay ^_^  
> *and I didn’t at all stick to my 300 word limit lol XD whoops!

_**Spit**_! Piccolo gagged and retched, his eyes wide, his back heaving up and down as he panted breathlessly, saliva dripping from his mouth… Damn. He hadn’t expected it to be that difficult. Of all the memories he’d inherited from his father, childbirth hadn’t been one of them. Why was that? Was the old man worried it would put Piccolo off having a child? Honestly, of all the reasons _not_ to have an egg of his own, pain and discomfort were very low on Piccolo’s list. … Still. He’d done it. He’d gone through childbirth. The egg was here now. There was no going back. It would hatch soon. Shit… _**shit**_! Piccolo let out another sharp gasp as a jolt of fear shot through his heart. Oh, Kami… what had he done? He was going to be a father. **Shit**! This was a bad idea. Why had he done this? He’d been thinking about it on and off for years, and heavily for weeks… but for every reason he could think of to have a child, he thought of at least two reasons not to. Honestly, this egg had been somewhat of a spur of the moment thing… In that instant Piccolo had decided he wanted a child, and he’d spat it up immediately, before he’d had time to think of all the reasons not to do it. He couldn’t allow himself that time… That time was the reason it had taken him so long in the first place. But now, he couldn’t help but think, and feel… maybe he should have allowed himself to come to his senses. He wasn’t ready for this! What was he even supposed to do with it? He should have asked Dende – **why** hadn’t he told Dende he was going to do this? Right, because it was a spur of the moment thing… but now he was stuck with an egg that he had no idea how to care for. Dammit! Why had he not allowed himself time to think? Nothing good ever came from not thinking, in fact only terrible and stupid things came from not thinking! Like an egg that deserved a good home, but instead it was stuck with a clueless father that had struggled through life and was now terrified to even look at it.

He did look at it, though. Bravely… in the middle of the night, in his room in Kami’s Lookout, when Dende and Mr. Popo were sleeping, Piccolo Junior sat on his bed, upon sheets that were now soaked with saliva and… some other fluid, possibly blood or some kind of lubricant? … Staring at an egg. A namekian egg. His egg. It was sitting upon the bedsheets, looking relatively comfortable, if an egg could look such a way. … What was Piccolo supposed to do with it? Was he supposed to sit on it, or wrap it up? Should he put it outside? Was it too warm in here? But then, if his own egg was anything to go by, this one would require very little care. Piccolo’s egg had been hurled through the sky and ended up landing in a freezing cold stream, bumping into rocks and getting attacked by fish as it floating along… And he’d still managed to hatch. He was different, though. He wasn’t… normal. What if this one was…? What was normal, anyway? Piccolo had hatched the same day he was spat out, but then again he’d grown faster than a usual namekian. Would this one take more time to hatch…? Was it developed already? Was it alive now? Could it… hear him? Piccolo briefly remembered when Chichi and Videl were pregnant, they used to talk to their offspring in the womb. Did namekians do that…? Apparently it helped with the unborn baby’s development, and it made mother and child form a bond… Was Piccolo supposed to do it as well? He was the egg’s only parent, it made sense… if the egg could hear him. Could it hear him? Was it more than a tadpole at this point? Did it have ears?  
“… H-Hello…” Piccolo mumbled sheepishly, his body trembling as he stared at what was definitely the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. He was scared. He’d never felt scared before. He was realising that now. Whatever he’d felt in the past that he thought was fear, it wasn’t. **This** was fear. What if he couldn’t care for it? What if it didn’t like him? What if it didn’t like Earth, or the Lookout? What if he let it down…? “Um…” Piccolo swallowed, not breaking his gaze from the egg. It felt like it was watching him. Piccolo knew that was insane, the damn thing didn’t even have eyes! But… that was how it felt. It was like the egg was judging him. Maybe it could sense how clueless he was… “I… I’m Piccolo.” Piccolo uttered. He then paused for a few seconds. … Why? It wasn’t like the egg was going to respond. What, was he giving it time to understand his words? That was ridiculous. Why was he so nervous? It was an egg! It probably couldn’t even hear him, it didn’t matter what he said – or whether or not he even spoke to it at all. That might work for humans but it didn’t necessarily work for namekians as well. Still… as much as he had his doubts as to whether or not this was even worth doing, Piccolo carried on. In fact, he found it difficult not to. Something in his soul made him want to… do this. As ridiculous and embarrassing as it seemed. Something within him was telling him to talk to… his child. “I’m…” He swallowed, and he smiled a little as a flicker of warmth found its way into his heart. “I’m… your father.”


End file.
